Pleasure Cruise
by Phantom Of FanFiction
Summary: One night Zane decides to take his boyfriend onto his private yacht and they discover a way to renew their relationship. Rated M for a reason! Zane x Someone... although if you look at my profile it should be obvious!


YGO - YGO

"Please?" Zane pleaded to his boyfriend. "Please forgive me."

"I said **no**, Zane!" Syrus yelled as he continued to refuse making eye contact with the pleading obelisk. (a.n. Okay, okay secret is out and I'm sure it's no big surprize either!) "You lied to me! You said you would **never** leave and you **did**! Then you went off and became a mad man in black! How do you expect me to just **forgive** you for that?!"

"Syrus, how many times can I say I'm sorry?" Zane asked then there was a silence between them. "Well... I'm sorry." He said slowly.

"That's a **start**. As far as I'm concerned you only have 9,999 sorrys left to go." He said and Zane sighed sadly before thinking of something and he smiled.

"Instead of having me say **all** those sorrys... why don't I just apologize to you in a **different** way?"

"How?"

"How about you meet me tonight... right here?" Zane suggested. "If you don't show up then I know you won't even give me a **chance** to apologize." He said then started to walk away, but got stopped when Syrus said something.

"What time?" Syrus asked and Zane looked over his shoulder and smiled because he knew that what Syrus asked meant he **was** coming.

"Eight... thirty."

"Okay." Syrus said as he **finally** made eye contact with Zane, which he hadn't done in what felt like forever. However he quickly broke eye contact and started going back to the slifer red dorm. Zane stood there for a minute, watching him leave then he finally turned around and went the other way. _'Oh yeah, Syrus is going to be __**begging**__ me to take him back by the middle of the night.' _Zane thought with a smirk as he continued walking and thinking about his nightly plans.

That night at 8:30

Zane was back on the bridge looking out on the ocean when Syrus came up to him. Zane looked at his little brother and smiled. Since it was kind of a romantic night they both dressed nicely. Zane was actually wearing a nice tuxedo and Syrus was wearing a tank top and dress pants.

(a.n. My friend Tiffany is a good drawer so she actually drew Zane in a tuxedo once and he looked pretty damn HOT! He's not mine though... he's Syrus'! Besides... I like- scratch that- LOVE Dark Magician! Which is a little more information then you people really needed to know at this part of the story! Anyway... back to the story... again!)

"So... where are we going?" Syrus asked.

"It's a surprise."

"You **know** I hate surprises."

"You don't seem to mind them on my birthday."

"That's because **you're** the one getting the surprise... not the one **hiding** it. If you tell me... I'll still **act** surprised."

"You've been hanging out with Jaden too much. You're starting to become a trouble maker."

"Actually Jaden spends all his time with Bastion and Jesse now."

"Whatever. So I get more time with you."

"Yeah. So... when are we leaving?"

"Right now." Zane said then they walked off the bridge and to their destination. When they got there they were just at the docks.

"**This** is where we're eating?" Syrus asked, confused.

"No, actually **that's** where we're eating." Zane said pointing out to the ocean and there was a yacht sitting there.

"A yacht?"

"Yes."

"How did you get it?"

"It's my own private yacht. Kiaba's company gave it to me."

"Wow!"

"So are you coming, or what?" Zane asked and Syrus smiled.

"Sure." He said excitedly then they went onto a small boat and Zane drove them next the yacht where the stairs were. When they got there Zane got off first then helped Syrus off. Then they started going up the stairs and onto the yacht itself.

"Wow, this is nice." Syrus complimented.

"And it only gets better. Follow me and I'll show you what I mean." Zane said then brought Syrus to a door and opened it for him.

"Thank you." Syrus said as he entered the room then Zane went in and shut the door behind him. Inside the room was a couch that sat three people, a tv, radio, and a small coffee table that had food on it. "Wow!" Syrus said as he sat on the couch. Then Zane dimmed the lights and picked up a remote pressing one of the buttons on it. Once he did, romantic music started playing from the radio and he sat the remote back down; sitting next to Syrus shortly after.

"So... what do you think?"

"It's-it's-it's so romantic." Syrus said then Zane turned a little bit more right so he was looking at Syrus more. Then Zane put his arm on the top of the couch right behind Syrus' head.

"So do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it!"

"Good. Beause it's half yours."

"Zane, are you still nuts?"

"No, I'm dead serious here. So if you want it... it's half yours."

"Aw, Zane." Syrus said then hugged him. "Are you just doing this because you want me to forgive you."

"No, but it would be nice if you did."

"I'm still thinking about it." Syrus said. "But you're off to a **good** start." Syrus said and Zane chuckled.

"Just name what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"I'm still a little unsure." Syrus said then Zane leaned over and kissed Syrus' neck slowly. "Z-Zane? W-what are you d-doing?" Syrus asked, sounding a little scared. Then Zane leaned over, kissing Syrus' neck and shoulder. "Zane, please stop. I don't want to get hurt again." Syrus pleaded.

"I **won't** hurt you again." Zane said sternly. "I promise."

"Yeah, and you once promised that you would never leave me. Look how **that** one turned out."

"You don't understand, Syrus. I **had** to leave you." Zane said. "Dad died when we were younger and mom died last summer. I had to get us through **somehow**."

"Oh yeah. Then what was up with all that 'black man' stuff? Would you care to explain **that**?"

"You see... when I lost to Aster Pheonix and became a bad duelist I was loosing money... fast. I knew I still had to get us through so I was desperate I would of gone for **anything**. Even turning into a bad dueling machine who was power hungry for victory." Zane explained. "You never left my thoughts, Syrus. You were always **right** there. And when you and I dueled... didn't you notice what I called you?"

"Um... Syrus?"

"Yes. Everyone else's name was 'maggot', but **yours** was Syrus... or Sy. Personally I never get tired of calling you nicknames." He said and Syrus giggled.

"Well... maybe it wouldn't be **so** bad if we did this." Syrus said, giving into Zane's pleading kisses; which he had started again. "You know... had sex. Besides... we need to renew the relationship somehow." He said then Zane kissed him on the mouth deeply and pushed him onto the couch.

"You mean it?" Zane asked after they broke away.

"Sure, if you promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll go slow. I've never done this before."

"As you wish." Zane said then got off the couch and brought Syrus into his arms bridal-style.

"Where are we going?" Syrus asked after Zane walked out of the room.

"To the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I would like having my first time be on a couch."

"First time?" Syrus asked, his eyes widened. "You mean you've never done this before either?"

"No, you though that I **had**?" Zane asked after they had gone into the bedroom then closed and locked the door. Zane brought Syrus over to the bed then layed him down gently before getting on top of him and bringing the covers over them both.

"Well, I just figured you had because... how could anyone resist you?" He asked and Zane smiled before leaning down and capturing those soft, wet lips in a passionate kiss.

"I don't know. I **do** know that **you** couldn't resist me." Zane said after they broke away then he kissed Syrus' neck a few times. Soon Syrus couldn't take it anymore.

"Zane, enough with kisses. Just take me already." Syrus pleaded helplessly.

"Take you where?" Zane said with an evil smirk.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled, starting to get annoyed. "Don't tease me! I need you!"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I **knew** that you would be **begging** me to take you back sooner or later."

"Okay, okay. You were right. Now can you **please** stop teasing me and just get on with it. I **so** need you right now." Syrus said and tried to buck his hips, but Zane had a tight grip on them.

"We have to be patient, Syrus." Zane whispered, seductively.

"But I don't want to **be** patient." Syrus whined. "I want **you**."

"What about all that stuff about going slow?"

"Okay, okay. I take it back." Syrus said.

"Fine, but **I'm** the one in charge here so what if **I** want to go slow?"

"Zane, either pick up the pace or I'm gonna do it for you!"

"How?" Zane asked then Syrus grabbed his wrists and flipped them over so he was now straddling Zane. "Wow, for a small guy... you're pretty strong."

"I **told** you not to tease me. Now, I'm gonna have you pay me back by letting me have my way with you. Besides... I haven't **fully** forgiven you yet."

"Now, this is the side of you that's **totally** turning me on right now." Zane said. "Alright, I'll let you have your way with me. Even handcuff me to the bed if you want." He said and Syrus smiled.

"I wasn't going to. But that is a **great** idea. You got any handcuffs?"

"Yeah they're in the bottom drawer of that cabnet." Zane said then Syrus leaned over and opened the bottom drawer of the cabnet to find a pair of handcuffs in it.

"It looks like you've been preparing for this."

"Maybe a little." Zane said then Syrus handcuffed him to the bed, after making sure that Zane's jaket and shirt were off first. "I've just got one thing to say."

"Yeah?"

"Besides handcuffing me... be gentle."

"In your dreams." Syrus said then started to remove Zane's pants and boxers. Zane tried to stop him to slow him down just a little bit, but his hands were cuffed and Syrus wouldn't listen to his pleas. It wasn't long before Syrus had him fully naked. Then Syrus moved up a little bit so his mouth was by Zane's ear, but his hand was down lower and his fingers laced themselves around Zane's throbbing cock. "I want to make you cum in my mouth when I'm sucking your cock." Syrus whispered into Zane's ear which caused Zane to shiver as he felt Syrus' warm, steamy breath on his earlobe. Zane didn't refuse because he knew he couldn't even though he didn't want to cum before he got the chance to be inside Syrus. Soon Syrus took Zane's stiffness into his warm, wet mouth which caused Zane to groan with pleasure.

"Oh, Syrus." Zane moaned and Syrus started licking and sucking a little faster. The faster Syrus went the faster Zane's breathing became. The thought that he was now in control drived Syrus crazy. It wasn't long before Zane threw his head back as far as it would go and shot his semen into Syrus' mouth. Syrus tried to swallow all of it, but it was a little too much so he gagged a little bit.

"Sorry." Syrus apologized after he was done and wiped the remaining cum off his mouth.

"Sorry? For what?" Zane said while panting.

"I couldn't swallow all of it." Syrus said then he took the cuffs off so Zane was no longer handcuffed to the bed.

"No need to apologize."

"Well... I've had my power. Now it's **your** turn."

"You would let me?"

"Yes." Syrus said while nodding his head and Syrus felt Zane's strong hands wrap around his small waist. Then he was flipped over so he was now being the dominated instead of the one dominating.

"We've got to take your clothes off first though." Zane whispered then kissed Syrus and entered with his tongue. Zane was surprized to realize that he didn't care that he could taste his own cum in Syrus' mouth. He wasn't sure whether it was because it was **Syrus'** mouth it was in, or if he was just too horny to care. Then Zane broke the kiss and took off Syrus' tank top, revealing Syrus' perfect chest and flat stomach. Zane smiled then leaned down and kissed Syrus' neck and started kissing downward. Then when he finally reached his destination he took one of Syrus' nipples into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue, causing the bud to get hard.

"Ohhhhhh... Zane... yes." Syrus moaned while panting heavily. Then Syrus felt Zane's hand slip underneath his dress pants and boxers. Then Zane did something a little unexpected, he slipped a finger inside Syrus and Syrus gave a yelp and his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Relax, Syrus." Zane said. "If you tense up then it's only going to make this hurt more." Zane told him and he tried to relax, but it was kind of hard. Especially since Zane had added a second finger and was now scissoring himself inside his brother.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just not used to this."

"No need to apologize." Zane said with a smile. Then he stopped licking Syrus' nipple and fingering him long enough to pull down his dress pants and boxers. So now Zane was hovering over Syrus taking in every little detail of his little brother's body. The moonlight shined through the windows and into the room. The light landed on Syrus, making it seem like Syrus' whole body was glowing. "How did you ever get so beautiful? Only God knows." Zane said and Syrus blushed.

"T-thank you, Zane."

"You **deffinately** got the beautiful looks in the family."

"And **you've** got the handsome looks."

"Thanks." Zane said then leaned down and captured Syrus' lips in a passionate kiss. While they were kissing Zane started to move inside Syrus and he heard Syrus wimper into the kiss. "Syrus, are you alright?" Zane asked once he broke the kiss.

"I-I'm f-fine, Z-Zane. I just didn't expect it t-to hurt s-so much."

"I know it hurts, but after you get past that it's going to start to feel good... **really** good." Zane whispered in Syrus' ear. Then he moved deeper into Syrus and he heard Syrus whimper again. "Shh. Just a little bit more... a little bit longer... then we can get to the feeling good part." He whispered then finished moving into Syrus. Then after a couple minutes the pain started to go away.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Syrus whispered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." He whispered. Then Zane moved out, almost to the point of exiting then pushed back in, receiving a cry of both pain and pleasure from the boy underneath him. Then Zane repeated his action and another cry was ripped from Syrus' throut. "Please... Zane... don't stop." Syrus pleaded so Zane did as he was told and repeated his action yet again. "Faster." Syrus panted and Zane started going a little bit faster. "Faster." Syrus panted and again, Zane did so. "Faster, harder." He panted trying to get Zane to move faster, his legs wrapping around Zane's waist.

"I don't want to hurt you, Syrus." Zane asked, sounding concerned.

"You're not going to hurt me, Zane. And even if you do I don't care. I need you." Syrus pleaded so Zane just went faster and a little bit harder, wanting to meet Syrus' needs and make him happy. They continued that rhythm for a while until they both felt their ends coming on. Syrus came first and moaned Zane's name loudly as he did. Then Zane groaned as he felt Syrus' inner walls close around him and with a final hard thrust he came and cried out Syrus' name.

Zane panted heavily as he moved out of Syrus then he collapsed on the bed next to him. Syrus cuddled into him and Zane wrapped his arm around his new lover. They just laid there, panting, trying to get their breath back until Syrus finally broke the silence.

"That was amazing, Zane."

"Yeah. I agree. So... do you forgive me?"

"I have a confession to make about that actually. I had **already** forgiven you."

"You... what?"

"I had already forgiven you. I just wanted to do this so I pretended that I hadn't forgiven you yet."

"You could of just asked me to do this. You didn't have to trick me. So why did you?" He asked and Syrus sat up.

"Two reasons... one, it was funny, and two, I needed reassurance that you really **do** love me. And you do so... everything is cool." Syrus said then laid back down and cuddled into Zane's chest again.

"Your very tricky... you know that? What are you? A fox?"

"Maybe... that's for me to know, and for you to find out." He said then yawned. "I'm tired."

"Then you should go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night, my little star catching angel." Zane whispered then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

YGO - YGO

Well... there you go!


End file.
